tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 19|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 12th, 2008 Length: 1:26:07 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Intro: The Simpsons Quote of the week: “Did that kid in the videogame shirt just say he has a crush on every boy?” Closing Words: Everyone "Goodbye!" Closing Song: '''Earth Wind And Fire - September ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 New franchises that already feel old *Yakuza 2 *Spore DRM *Lock's Quest *Piracy vs Theft *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Mercenaries 2 Notable Facts: *Al Jolson sound effect "Mammy" first used at 17:10 *Features the gong sound effect. *2nd appearance of Duke Lombardi . **Reviews Nintendogs. **Went through a divorce and his last puppy, Eisenhower, died. The city of Chicago ordained that he can't own dogs until 2015. **Final score: 11/17 hats. *Chris Antista won NHL 95 on Sega Saturn for a Tiny Toons Trivia Contest on a local TV show. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **Wants a kid to die playing Wii Music. 13:03-13:34 **Describes PC gamers as Elitist obnoxious shitheads. 40:21-40:22 **"Act Two of TalkRadar is in your dick." **Our job is not sought out for our well respected. **Remember the time you removed bicycle spades from a guy's asshole? **"Act three anus fucks." **That's Jinglecats from 1995, but nobody can tell the fucking difference. **I don't watch House, but I did watch the clip on the internet of the 9 year old masturbating girl. **First use of the Michael Caine impersonation. 1:02:36-1:03:37 **Talked about Counter-Strike again in this podcast.1:12:55-1:13:41 **Wore a Power Glove at Wal-Mart ran the wire through his sleeve. A woman thought he was retarded. 1:16:13-1:18:15 *Mikel Reparaz **"I was raised by English majors. English majors that found me in a forest and adopted me and raised me as their own." 2:50-3:04 **"Mammy! The obvious joke." **Exposes Nintendogs as the biggest videogame scam of all time. All dogs were on all the cartridges you just needed to unlock them. 20:45-21:29 ***"Oh my god I bought all three! Mammy!" **Hates when describing his job to non gamers. Feels like a person in rainbow suspenders with a propeller beanie. 18:23-22:31 **For Wii Music: "Remote needs to go through head and HDTV. Needs to be a double loss." 13:31-13:34 **"It's about three kingdoms that have a romance." When three kingdoms love each other very much..... Chris." **(Mercenaries 2) "When a development team needs another 6 months, and doesn't get it." **Rageparaz ***"Shut the fuck up!" moment at 1:24:40 ***"Fucking questions, fucking ask them!" at 1:08:09 ***"Fuck you!" at 28:15 *Brett Elston **"Cool, bowling." 8:52-9:06 **"Fo-giv-uness, preeze!" and gong at 20:34 **On Nintendogs: "I can see its hard to own a dog in Japan" Chris Antista: "Without eating it?" 20:23-20:24 **"I have a crush on every boy." (Quoting the Teen Girl Squad.) 1:14:58-1:15:58 ***In a redneck voice: "Did the kid in the videogame shirt said he had a crush on every boy?" *Shane Patterson **"My last girlfriend was an accountant. That's great I don't give a shit." Question of the Week 1: Biggest lie you told to play videogames? *Brett Elston skipped high school in 1996 to play "Chrono Trigger". *Shane Patterson skipped all his AP classes to play "Metal Gear Solid 2". *Mikel Reparaz faked stomach flu to play "King's Quest V". *Chris Antista lied to his girlfriend to play "Counter Strike". Link: Episode 18 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 19|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008